Kross-European Song Kontest of 1934
This was the 13th edition of the contest. Following Belgium's win at the contest in 1933, many locations were shortlisted to host the event in and around November 1933. Kross Kompanies again collaborate with RECORDZA and now EmbeX Studios to get enough funding to bring the contest together. In a meeting on 6th December 1933, new rules were decided for the song contest. For firsts, A limit of 20 participants would be put in place for the final; the name would be henceforth changed to the Kross European Song Contest (KESC); Only European countries would be eligible to host the competition and that every country involved must be able to stream the event nationally at least on radio and maybe on TV. Hosting On 1st January 1934, the old executive producer of the contest, (Kasper Frisker - a well-experienced producer from Denmark), stepped down from the role. To fill he's place, Liam Bekaert, a Belgian theatre company owner who spoke English, French and Dutch was chosen. Liam Bekaert began his career by choosing the Belgian host city personally out of a shortlist: Brussels was chosen and preparation for the contest began on 8th January 1934. Confirming and Participation Belgium, United Kingdom and Netherlands Premature participation confirmations began in November 1933. Belgium, the host country, confirmed as soon as it was settled that they would indeed host the next contest. United Kingdom confirmed they would enter via an internal selection on December 1st 1933. They submitted their song and artist on 16th January 1933. Netherlands confirmed they would enter via a national selection on December 4th 1933. They hosted their national selection in Rotterdam with semi finals on 6th January 1934 and 7th January 1934 and the final, confirming their song and artist on 13th January 1934. Italy, France and Germany Italy confirmed it would return to the contest on 28th December 1933. They confirmed their song and artist a week later on 4th January 1934. France confirmed it's participation on 3rd January 1934 while confirming their song and artist during a one-show national show on 14th February 1934. In 1933, Germany gained a new leader (Adolf Hitler) and therefore German participation was not guaranteed. (Germany many times in the past was close to withdrawing due to the amount of effort it took to switch between different regimes) but in the end they confirmed participation on 16th January 1934. There was an internal selection by Adolf Hitler himself and the act was confirmed on 30th January 1934. Ireland, Spain, Portugal and Luxembourg Ireland confirmed it would participate on 7th February 1934. they confirmed their artist on 13th February 1934 (chosen via internal selection) and their song on 20th February 1934. Spain confirmed it's participation on 14th February 1934 informally through their national newspaper. They confirmed their artist on 1st March 1934 and their song on 3rd March 1934. Portugal announced that it would NOT return to the 1934 contest due to broadcasting complications, low income and many low rankingsAnnouncement made by Portuguese delegation executive producer on 10th February 1934. Luxembourg elected a new execute producer for their delegation, opening an opportunity for a return to the 1935 contest but the new producer stated in an article (on 12th February 1934) that he would stick by the previous delegation's idea of staying out of the contest under a meeting in 1937 would determine the future. Switzerland, Denmark, Norway and Sweden Switzerland confirmed it would participate in the contest on 15th February 1934. They confirmed their artist and song on 7th March 1934. Denmark confirmed it would not return to the 1934 contest due to broadcasting complications. They did say they wanted to aim for a return in 1935 after previously taking part in the 1928 contest. Norway and Sweden both confirmed they would participate on 27th February 1934. Norway confirmed their artist on 8th March 1934, Sweden on 15th March 1934 while Norway revealed their song on 20th March 1934 with Sweden following on 21st March 1934. Others The deadline for confirming was set at 22nd March 1934 to allow for the most rehearsals possible. Romania, Greece, Austria and Monaco all expressed interest in returning to the 1934 contest but didn't confirm in time or at all. Results The final took place on 7th April 1934 at 20:00 UTC until 21:30 UTC. They would use a 1 point, 2 point, 3 point and 5 points voting system. Netherlands came 1st with 28 points. Norway came 2nd with 27 points. France and Belgium both got 11 points but France gained more 5 points so is 3rd. Belgium is 4th. United Kingdom and Switzerland both got 10 points but Switzerland gained more 5 points so is 5th. United Kingdom is 6th. Germany is 7th with 9 points. Spain and Sweden both got 5 points but Spain gained more 5 points so is 8th. Sweden is 9th. Ireland is 10th with 3 points and Italy is 11th (last place) with 2 points.